Valin:The Nobody who became somebody
by AkaneOomakiAkuma
Summary: Valin Atreiyu Akuma is a nobody with no friends or family. She then meets Naruto Uzumaki her first friend and fellow Jinchuuriki.Will she be able to live a normal life,make more friends and maybe even find love along the way? Or will she lose herself in her hatred of herself? (My 1st story be nice when you review and give advise don't flame)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Hi i ripped the title off my friend so don't say he stole my title if he posts his story and I don't own Naruto Comprende? "Talking" 'Thinking' "BIJUU TALKING/YELLING/INNER SAKURA" 'BIJUU THINKING/MIND YELLING/INNER SAKURA THINKING' Hi,let me introduce myself.I'm Valin Atreiyu Akuma. I'm just a friends,no family. I'm a 13 year old girl living in Konohagakure. Nobody knows this but I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi no Ookami. Yeah,the ten tailed beast,shocker right? Since no one knows about it I tend to keep away to keep everyone safe from me. I'm very aggresive beacause of it. I always thought I was the only Jinchuuriki in the Leaf Village,until I met Naruto Uzumaki,my idiotic first and best friend.  
"Get back here demon spawn!" "You Demon brat! Just die!" 'Why do they hate me? I didn't even do anything bad to them.' A young blue eyed blonde boy with whiskers on each cheeck thought as he ran anway from a mob of angry civilians and a few ninja."DIE DEMON! YOU KILLED THE YODAIME!" "YOUR WORTHLESS! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE OR ACCEPT A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Then the shuriken started being thrown at the bright orange wearing boy."AAAHHH!" A scream tore it's way out of the boy's throat as the shurikens imbedded itself in his shoulder and stumbled but regained his footing,carrying on at a slower managed to corner him in a abandond alley where they proceeded to beat ,punches,kunai,shuriken,sticks,broken bottles and pipes were only a few tools the angry mob used to beat the about an hour they finally stopped,leaving the boy alone and broken in the sobs and moans of pain was the only sound in the alley.A shadow fell on the boy's broken body,a gasp was heard then a slight growl of anger."P-please...don't..hurt me...I didn't do anything..." came the almost unhearable plea out of his bleeding mouth."I promise,I won't hurt you,I'm here to help." was the last thing he heard before he passed out.  
"Who would do such a thing to a boy my age?"a young girl asked herself as she carried him on her back towards her home."I DON'T KNOW PUP,BUT WHOEVER THEY ARE,ARE SICK AND WEAK." a deep voice rumbled in her head.'I agree,now do you sense anything the boy needs?Like chakra exhaustion or poison?'she asked the thing in her head nearing her house on the edge of Konoha's Forest."NO CHAKRA EXHAUSTION OR POISON,IT SEEMS LIKE MOST OF THE DAMAGE IS ALREADY BEING HEALED BY SOMETHING FAMILIAR YET DIFFERENT TO ME...IT'S QUITE PUZZLING PUP,BUT I ADVISE YOU GIVE HIM REST,FLUIDS AND FOOD,AND OF COURSE BANDAGES FOR THE DEEPER WOUNDS HE MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT HAVE." 'Thank you for your advice,bye.' with that the girl's head fell into unlocked her wood house walking on a cream coloured carpet towards a hospital like white and smelling like the girl dropped the boy gently on the bed he started to stir."Where am I?...Why am I not in the alley anymore?" the boy mumbled to himself softly."Oh,good you're awake,here drink this." the girl said smiling softly at the shocked and slightly scared boy."Uh,thanks I to sound ungrateful or anything,but who the heck are you?" he asked while taking the glass full of green smelly liquid-ish looking fluid."I am Valin Atreiyu Akuma,but you can call me ,who are you blondie?" she replied."I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna the Hokage someday Dattebayo!"he replied grinning foxily."Hahaha awesome,nice to meet you,oh wise Hokage-sama." she replied back while bowing jokingly."Why thank you,I shall do my very best to protect you weak subject." Naruto said back,laughing."Hey can we be friends Valin? You seem awesome and look lonely." Naruto said after their laughter died down a bit."Uhm,sure Naruto I'd like that." She said smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK I finally decided I will update this and for the people who flame,if you think I suck,do your own story the way you want it to be. I don't own Naruto,if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I? -_-'

Naruto and Valin were sitting in Ichiraku's Ramen eating at least 10 bowls of Miso each while talking and making jokes."Hey,Valin why haven't I seen you around before yesterday?"Naruto asks after he finishes his tenth stiffens slightly and looks at Naruto before replying"Well,you see Naruto,I'm not exactly safe to be around."Naruto looked confusedly at Valin."Oh okay but you don't look dangerous at all,not to sound mean or anything,but you look like you couldn't even hurt me."Naruto said laughing slightly at Valin's shocked gave an indignant sqwauck before grinning a wolfish grin."Is that so? I bet you 6 bowls of ramen that I can kick your ass in under 10 minutes."Naruto,not wanting to look like a chicken or be sexisct,nodded and did his signature grin."Haha challenge accepted! I'll show you! Be ready to face defeat dattebayo!"After that was said,both paid for their ramen and started running towards Valin's house to start prepearing for their little sparring match. "Say Valin,where are we gonna spar anyway?"Naruto asked when they slowed down walking towards their destination."In my dojo Naruto-kun. Or in my backyard wherever you want to get your butt-kicked by me." Valin said while smirking."Haha like you could even land a hit on me! Let's do it in the yard so you can taste the ground!" Valin started giggling and Naruto chuckled slightly as well."So Valin,who taught you to fight anyway? 'Cause I haven't seen you at the Academy." "Well Naruto,I found scrolls and my only other friend besides you sorta instructed me and then I taught myself." Valin said looking dejected and a little bit of pride could be heard in her tone. "Wow Valin,I think that's awesome! Sometimes I have to figure things out for myself cause no one helps me." Naruto stated looked at Naruto with a face mixed with different emotions,rage,sorrow,regret and respect were the most prominent."Naruto,from now on when either of us need help with something,we'll help each other any and every way we can!" Valin stated seriously with her head down,one finger in the air and a random rock under her foot.'Wow,I finally have a friend,this feels great!Maybe I should ask her if she wants to join the Academy?Old Man Hokage will probably do the favor if I threaten to tell the ladies that he uses that crystal ball to spy on them in the hot springs.' Naruto thought smiling."You have a deal my weird yet awesome Friend!" Naruto stated with a good guy their little moment they arrived at Valin's backyard. "Shall we begin Naruto?" "Bring it on! I'm gonna kick your ass dattebayo!"

And I'ma end it to the readers who actually like my story and to my kind reviewers...I lurvez zuu alll! and to my flamers,write your own damn story if you hate mine. e'_'e 


End file.
